Super Why (meme)
\! Super Why is a weirdo from a PBS kids show. He is not evil, and is good in real life. However, in this case, he is a murderer. In any land he enters, be acts like he is good. However, he always retaliates by doing terrible things to many of the characters (once he turned the villain to being good). He always rapes the kids he sees (especially poor ones) and then makes them work in his labor and later kills them with his knife. He also murdered his whole world brigade and killed all the parents first. He later started a killing spree while having many super-powers (such as aquakenetisis, mind-control, telekenetisis, and electrokenetisis.) Even Satan, Hitler, and Bull Conner (actually coming from hell) told him to stop his madness, but he tried to destroy all of them. Thus, all of them went back to hell. He will say anything horrible about any culture he sees, just to make people cut each other up, thus starting genocides. He is also the only villain EVER to be known as "Complete Social Tragedy" under Batman, Spider-Man, and TheHulk productions, even making the most evil people of all time cry with a stuffed rabbit. He will also kill the rabbit and the person. However, he murders the most innocent people with no reason except that they are not evil. He was soon killed when he accidentally stabbed himself with a pitchfork while he was torturing a group of children. In hell, he forced all of the groups of people to fight eachother to the death and later killed Satan. Once he had destroyed all of hell, he started destroying other galaxies, and went on to kill all people in the entire universe. However, the whole universe revived through the work of eachother and destroyed Super Why, so that everybody in each galexy would be peaceful. Infact, there no longer was a Hell, since Satan even became good. Category:Complete Monster Category:Reality Butchers Category:Evil Ruler Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Omnicidal Maniac Category:Rapists Category:Elitist Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Mass Murderer Category:Male Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Serial Killer Category:Military Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Size Shifters Category:Warlocks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Arsonists Category:Shape Shifters Category:Child Murderer Category:Axemen Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dictator Category:Thugs Category:Big Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains Category:Destroyer Category:Nihilists Category:Age Shifters Category:Trolls Category:Aquakinetic Category:Pedophiles Category:Xenophobes Category:Necrophile Category:Sword Users Category:Staff Wielder Category:War Criminals Category:Parody Villain Category:Rich Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Telekinetic Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Acid-Users Category:Demon Category:Asexual Category:Evil Warden Category:Bombers Category:Important Category:Empowered Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Child Abusers Category:Successful Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Warlords Category:Template documentation Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bullies Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Iconic characters Category:Clawed Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Ghosts Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Monsters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Evil from the past Category:Immortal Category:Femme Fatale Category:Feline Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Greedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Alter Ego Category:Gods Category:Partners in Crime Category:Villains by Type Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Internet Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Political Category:Poisoner Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Jerks Category:Organization Category:Movie Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Lawful Evil Category:Supervillains Category:Supernatural Category:Usurper Category:Perverts Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Collector of Souls Category:Telekinetics Category:Space/Time Traveler Category:Giant Monsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Hidden categories Category:General wiki templates